Dernière chance
by Aglaya Arkhanguelsk
Summary: Quelques temps après sa mort, Marco revient dans un but assez précis.


_Musique de fond : Sad Emotional Music (Cliquez sur le premier lien youtube, temps de la musique 18:06 minutes. )_

Je me réveille dans ma chambre. Mes sourcils se froncent. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Ma tête me fait mal. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de la veille. De ce que j'ai fait récemment. Me redressant dans mon lit, je regarde tout autour de moi. La chambre est vide. Inutile de les appeler. Je les connais. Je sais que s'ils avaient été là, ils m'auraient réveillé rien qu'avec le bruit qu'ils font à toujours se chamailler. Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne, et viens ensuite masser mes tempes. Fichue mémoire. J'aimerai me souvenir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, alors que je regarde par la fenêtre. Debout. Il fait nuit. Et pourtant, personne n'est rentré. C'est bizarre.

Enfilant mes vêtements. Mon pantalon blanc, mon harnais, ma veste, et je suis prêt. Un sourire se dessine à mes lèvres. J'ai toujours voulu intégrer l'armée. Faire ces entrainements. Et maintenant, j'y suis. J'ai mes amis. Des personnes qui me sont chères. Pour chacun d'eux, je donnerai ma vie. Pour chacun d'eux, je ferai mon possible. Je sacrifierai tout. Je me donnerai à fond. Suis-je naïf ? Ho, ça, beaucoup disent que oui. Mais je suis comme je suis. Et je ne veux pas changer. Un bref instant, je regarde mes vêtements, fier de pouvoir les porter. En tournant talon, quelque chose glisse de ma poche. Une lettre. Je cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait là ?

Je m'abaisse, saisissant le morceau de papier. Il est soigneusement plié. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu qu'on en prenne soin. Qu'on ne l'abîme pas. La dépliant, je lis le contenu. C'est mon écriture. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Soudain, j'ai comme un flash. Quelque chose qui me secoue. La mémoire me revient petit à petit. Oui. C'est une lettre que j'ai écrite à l'intention de la personne que j'admire. Non, pardon. Que j'aime. Un maigre sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Vu qu'elle est encore là, je suppose que j'ai oublié de la lui donner.

D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps l'ai-je sur moi ? Je la détaille longuement. Il faut que je la lui donne. Il faut que je lui dise. Je sais qu'il risque de me repousser. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je lui donne cette lettre. Elle est vitale. Je regarde autour de moi, et plisse les yeux. En fait, non. Ce n'est pas ma chambre. Comment ai-je pu la confondre avec celle que l'on a à l'entrainement ? Elles sont si différentes. La douleur à la tête, sûrement. Ou alors, la fatigue. Il est vrai qu'on travaille beaucoup. Une géhenne me prend soudainement le cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cela m'a juste étourdi. Je secoue la tête.

Derrière moi, la porte se déverrouille. J'écarquille les yeux, et me fige. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je crois que je n'ai pas droit d'être ici. J'ai l'impression de frauder. Mes doigts se crispent sur la lettre, la froissant faiblement. Je la serre contre moi. Comme si c'était mon objet le plus précieux. Etrangement, j'attends, mais je n'entends rien. Pas de représailles. Pas d'appel. Pas de bruit. Ah si. Une respiration. Elle semble saccadée. Souvent coupée, puis reprise. Je voudrai bien me retourner. Histoire de regarder la personne en face. Mais j'avoue que mon ventre est noué. Qu'il m'est impossible de bouger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais quelque chose vient briser ce silence gênant. Ce silence presque morbide. Une voix s'élève dans la pénombre de la pièce. Cette dernière semble être un mélange de surprise, et d'horreur. Ou alors, de crainte, et de désespoir. A vrai dire, je ne saurai la décrire :

**« Marco .. ?** dit la personne. **»**

Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrai parmi toutes les autres. Avec précaution, je me tourne vers le jeune homme. Le sourire aux lèvres, je le regarde, longuement. J'aime tellement son visage. Ses traits :

**« Salut Jean. »**

Étonnamment, il n'est pas ravi de me voir. Ho. Je ne dirai pas qu'il est en colère ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là. Mais… Je sens la peur. Son regard est différent. Il n'est plus le même. Mon ami est si pâle. C'est comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Mes yeux le détaillent longuement. Après avoir rangé la lettre dans ma poche, je m'approche. Avec lenteur. Mon sourire s'est effacé. Mon visage affiche une mine inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille mal. Mais je comprends rapidement que s'il est dans cet état, c'est que c'est de ma faute.

Je suis maintenant face à lui. Je peux sentir son souffle près de moi. Malheureusement, Jean se met à trembler. Je le vois. Je le sens. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas me dire. Quelque chose qui le dérange. Qui le met mal à l'aise. Non. Qui le torture ! Ma tête se penche légèrement sur le côté. J'ouvre la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passe, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Alors … Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ainsi ? Je vois bien qu'il tente de se reculer. Mais ses pieds sont comme enchaînés au sol :

**« Jean, tu─ …  
>─ Non. Tu es mort. »<strong>

A ces mots, j'écarquille les yeux. Je suis … Mort ? Non. Impossible. Mes sourcils se froncent faiblement. Je reste perplexe. Ma bouche s'entre ouvre, mais rien n'en sort. Mon souffle ravalé, je cligne des yeux. Les siens se gorgent de larmes. Je devine que cela fait un moment qu'il les retient. Je le vois. Je le sens. Mon regard s'abaisse vers ses mains, refermées en poings tremblants. Il se contient. Il ne croit pas à ma présence. Il ne me croit pas. Poussivement, ou hésitant, il s'approche, tentant de se détendre. Je vois son bras se lever vers moi. Il pose sa main sur ma joue droite, et me la caresse de son pouce, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il comprend. Je le lis dans son expression. Un maigre sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Il m'a manqué. Et pourtant, cela ne fait qu'un jour que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Mais Jean ne me rend pas mon sourire. Bien au contraire. Son visage se déforme sous la tristesse. Chose qu'il avait dû retenir un long moment au vu de ses tremblements devenant de plus en plus puissants. Finalement, il m'attire contre lui, et me serre très fort. Je le laisse faire, surpris :

**« Tu étais mort,** finit-il par dire, tentant de contrôler sa tristesse. **Je t'ai vu. J'ai vu ton corps. Je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu à moitié déchiqueté par un titan. »**

Peu à peu, je sens de la colère venir faire vibrer sa voix. La tête collée contre son torse, je ne peux m'empêcher de garder ce même sourire. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter. Et je pense que c'est ça qui m'effraie. Soudain, j'écarquille les yeux. Une vive douleur me prend au poitrail. Encore une fois. Je grimace de douleur. Que puis-je faire d'autre après tout ? Je sens comme mon cœur rater un battement. Ou deux, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça me coupe le souffle. J'en perds équilibre. Presque aussitôt, des images défilent dans ma tête. Je me revois, volant à travers les bâtiments à l'aide de mon équipement tridimensionnel. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Où peut-il bien être ? Je l'ignore. Mais mes souvenirs ne cessent de vouloir me rappeler à l'ordre. Je revois alors les titans. Ceux qui sont entrés alors que le mur Rose venait d'être détruit.

Je sens Jean me soutenir. Il voit bien que ça ne va pas. Et que lui non plus. On ferait mieux de s'asseoir. Et ça, il l'a bien compris. Nous nous retrouvons donc assis sur le lit le plus proche. Je devine que c'est celui de mon ami. Après que ma crise soit passée, je tourne lentement le regard vers lui. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux. Il tente de rester neutre. Pas de faire le fier. Non, pas après ça. Mais il a dû mal à cacher son inquiétude. Mon attention est attirée par le blason du brun. Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Un sourire sans joie. Simplement … Triste :

**« … Tu as intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration au final ? »**

Oui. Je sais que je suis mort. Et ça me fait mal. Mais une question me tourmente. Si je suis mort, pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Pourquoi si tard d'ailleurs ? Nous étions encore des recrues lorsqu'est venu la faucheuse. Ma fin. Jean ne semble pas comprendre mes pensées. Et fort heureusement. Il me sourit doucement, presque soulagé :

**« Oui. Après ta mort, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un idiot égoïste,** répondit-il avant de ricaner faiblement. **Qui l'eut cru, hein ? Eren avait raison au final. Beaucoup se sont engagés. Et… il se tait quelques instants. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, Marco ? Pourquoi t'es pas revenu plus tôt ?**

**─ Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Tu as raison. Je suis bel et bien mort pendant la Bataille. Ne me pose pas de questions. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, **ajouté-je en soupirant piètrement. **»**

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit lorsque je sens les mains de Jean attraper mon visage, et ses lèvres capturer les miennes. Mes joues s'empourprent. En effet. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Quoi que, pas du tout en fait. Ressentirait-il la même chose que moi ? Je ferme les yeux pour répondre au baiser, mais … Il le rompt avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je réprime un couinement de déplaisir. Je me redresse, à contrecœur, regardant le brun du coin de l'œil. Il se mordille la lèvre, comme nerveux, et grogne un :

**« Désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû.**

**─ Ce n'est pas gr─...**

**─ Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir,** enchaine-t-il immédiatement.** »**

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris une fois de plus. Peut-on dire que mes émotions vont et viennent ? Joue-t-il avec moi ? Je ne sais pas. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à cacher mon mal. Jean le remarque presque aussitôt. Il me prend dans ses bras. Bon, certes, pas de manière très délicate. Mais il fait de son mieux. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir, qu'il a vécu quelque chose de très dur, et lourd à porter. Comme un poids. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable de ma mort ? Peut-être … Je ne sais pas. Je l'avoue. Il me fait une sorte d'accolade amicale. Comme s'il était encore gêné du baiser. Ce que je peux comprendre. Je profite de sa chaleur. D'être blotti contre lui. Je n'ai été ainsi avec lui. Je l'aime, oui. Mais je me rends compte que j'aurai dû le lui dire. Pour … Profiter un peu. Avant ce jour fatidique. Mais il est trop tard :

**« Marco. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te revoir. Au contraire. Mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Je me bats pour toi. Et toi, tu te ramènes un jour. Comme une fleur. Et dans ma chambre. Ouais, j'me pose des questions. J'me demande même si tu n'as pas simulé ta propre mort,** grogne-t-il en grinçant des dents. **Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais que tu es mort. Mais … Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »**

Je me redresse, une fois encore, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je crois comprendre. Je glisse la main dans ma poche, attrapant la lettre. Tout est dit. Tout est écrit. Il n'y a plus qu'à lire. Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur le papier, une violente douleur vient me prendre au thorax. Je me recroqueville, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement. Je me rends alors compte que la lettre est peut-être le résultat de ma venue. Je l'ai écrite peu de temps avant que l'on parte affronter les titans. A vrai dire, j'ignorais que je n'en reviendrai pas vivant.

Je n'ai pas encore tous les souvenirs de ma mort exacte, mais je sais que j'ai péris entre ces murs. Murs qui sont censés nous protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Je leur fais confiance. Malgré la douleur, je tends ma déclaration à Jean, la posant sur ses jambes. Un faible rictus vient étirer mes lèvres. La sueur commence à perler sur mon front alors que je me recroqueville légèrement. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur :

**« Je pense savoir pourquoi je suis ici, **soufflé-je en le regardant avec tendresse. **Jean, mon leader favori, ces mots te sont adressés… Cette lettre, je l'ai écrite avant ma mort… »**

La douleur se fait plus intense. J'ai l'impression que mon bras droit se consume. Mes yeux se baissent alors vers le mal, et découvre alors la chaire à vif. Une fumée s'échappe alors peu à peu de mon épiderme. Du moins, si j'en ai encore. Cette soudaine distorsion, métamorphose m'arrache un cri. Un hurlement déchirant. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que Jean me regarde avec horreur. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. En même temps, face à un membre qui se ronge de l'intérieur, on ne peut rien faire. Le sang s'écoule au sol. A flot. Une marée. J'exagère, mais vous savez, lorsque la souffrance est là, on s'attache à des détails insignifiants. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Mais je sais déjà que c'est fini. Que je vais disparaître à nouveau. Mais je dois savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je le fixe d'un regard fatigué, et le visage déformé par le mal qui me dévore :

**« C'est …** grimacé-je, articuler me devenant de plus en plus difficile. **Une déclaration … Elle t'expliquera… tout … Lis-la .. S'il te plaît. Je … Je t'aime,** dis-je alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur ma figure, tiraillée par le mal. **Mais, je dois connaître … Ta réponse … »**

Je me sens l'implorer du regard, alors que sa mine semble s'assombrir. Etrangement, je sens mon ventre se nouait. Je tente de calmer mes gémissements alors qu'une partie de mon visage commence à sa dissoudre. Le goût de sang dans ma bouche m'écœure. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ma vision se brouille au niveau de mon œil droit. Je comprends que je retrouve mon apparence physique du temps de ma mort. La douleur est à la limite du supportable. J'ignore comment j'arrive à rester éveillé. A ne pas tomber là, inconscient. Je pourrai dire que l'amour me donne des ailes. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour me laisser vivre. Et au vu de l'expression de Jean, soudainement refermé, je doute avoir fait le bon choix :

**« Marco,** me dit-il presque froidement, totalement insensible à la vision qu'il a de moi. **Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. Désolé, mais non. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Pas encore. »**

Je le vois se lever, alors que je tombe à genoux au sol. Il prend ma lettre, et la déchire en deux. J'écarquille les yeux. Non. Pas ça. Je me rends compte que j'ai perdu la vue d'un œil. Je sens le trou béant s'agrandir. La sang s'écoule. Encore, et toujours. J'aurai déjà dû mourir, non ? Lorsque le liquide poisseux se répand sur le sol, il s'évapore. Ne laissant plus aucune trace. Je ne quitte pas Jean de mon œil encore valide. Je ne ressens ni haine, ni rancune. Pas la moindre colère. Une partie de ma mâchoire a disparu. Je pense que mes cordes vocales sont touchées elles aussi, parce que je ne parviens plus à parler. Ou même, à crier. Articuler est encore plus difficile. Les larmes coulent. Mais je le comprends. Les relations homosexuelles sont mal vues. Elles sont … Bannies, détruites, effacées ? Ce qui reste de mes lèvres s'étirent en un rictus. J'essaie de me faire le plus tendre possible. Mais avec le visage à moitié déformé, pâle, et couvert de sang, c'est plutôt difficile. Je murmure d'une voix étouffée :

**« Merci. »**

Cette fois-ci, je n'attends pas de voir une dernière fois Jean. Je ne veux pas lui causer plus d'ennui. Je ne veux pas l'embêter plus que cela. Il ne veut pas de moi après tout. J'ai essayé. J'ai joué. J'ai échoué. Mon regard se vide peu à peu. Je ne ressens plus la douleur. Je me sens comme … Léger. Je sais que mon corps se consume entièrement. Il se détruit. Se ronge tout seul. Il disparait. Il fait … Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Je crois voir au loin Jean se reculer, une main sur la bouche. J'ignore s'il est horrifié, ou simplement dégoûté par l'odeur, et la vision de mon corps.

Je disparais. Je ne suis plus rien. Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Je n'appartiens plus à mon ami. Je suis une âme errante. Sans but.

* * *

><p>Les mois ont passé. Je vis ? Ho, non. Pas du tout. Je suis toujours mort. Mais, je suis toujours là. Dans ce monde apocalyptique. Je veille sur mon Jean. Je reste toujours près de lui. Il ne me voit plus. Je le sais. Mais moi, je le vois. Je suis là pour lui. Je le protège. C'est le plus important. Malheureusement, j'ai bien failli disparaître à jamais. C'est grâce à lui si je peux rester à ses côtés. Il ne sait pas qu'en recollant la lettre, en la ressoudant, et en la lisant chaque soir, il me fait vivre. Et je continuerai à veiller sur lui jusqu'à sa mort. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie la lettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un amour qui pourra le rendre heureux. Car oui, il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments. Mais trop tard. Il me les a avoués. Maintes, et maintes fois, il s'est répété. Quitte à redondant. Il ne sait pas que je l'entends. Que je suis sans cesse derrière lui. Que lorsqu'il se met à pleurer, à me demander pardon pour ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il a dit, je suis là. Et j'essaie de l'enlacer. Parfois, je pose une main sur la sienne, et je le vois frissonner.<p>

Je ne veux pas le quitter. Mais il mérite à présent de connaître le véritable amour … N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
